<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll be your safety, You’ll be my baby by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437047">I’ll be your safety, You’ll be my baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, Unsupportive Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor and Yuuri fall in love working at an amusement park during the summer break before senior year in high school, but what will people think when they come back to school as a couple?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll be your safety, You’ll be my baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny73/gifts">Sunny73</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Robin, who wanted a High School fic with Victor's friends not really understanding why he wants to be with Yuuri.  I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Title stolen from Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is tomorrow you last day?” Yuuri asked, turning to Victor from his side of the amusement park entrance booth. The morning rush had ended, most of the guests having walked into the park, and Victor and Yuuri were sharing one of the five booths holding entrance employees. Victor had a sneaky suspicion Yuuri had made it that way, with having influence over the schedule, but he didn’t point it out. He loved spending time with Yuuri, and each and every work shift they got to spend like this felt like a gift. “You’re going back to the city soon, right?”</p><p>Victor knew that Yuuri already knew this, they had talked about it just last night. He glanced over at his boyfriend, pushing off with his desks hair, rolling over to Yuuri’s side. Three months ago he wouldn’t have recognized the tension in Yuuri’s shoulders, wouldn’t know that as he avoided Victor’s eyes he also avoided telling Victor something. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re moving back to the apartment this weekend, so I can’t work the final days,” Victor sighed, and Yuuri turned towards him with a soft smile, eyes still not catching Victor’s. “I feel like I’ll miss out on all the fun stuff.”</p><p>“You will,” Yuuri said, expression turning into a teasing grin and Victor gasped and pouted. The staff always did pranks during the last weekend, but Victor would be back in the city by then, his mothers going back to work after a long summer break at the summer house. </p><p>“Yuuri! So cruel to your boyfriend!,” Victor pouted, and Yuuri laughed, pulling a wrapped candy from the bag he stored under the counter and handed it over. Victor took it, a soft smile grazing his lips as he opened it and plopped it into his mouth. “I can’t believe I’m missing out. You better film them throwing that JC guy into the lake.”</p><p>“JJ,” Yuuri corrected, and Victor rolled his eyes before he leaned forward, placing his hands on Yuuri’s thighs to lean in for a kiss. Yuuri’s hands came up to cup his cheeks, always so soft, and met him in a soft press of lips. Victor smiled as they retreated. He was so in love with him. </p><p>“I’ll miss you,” Yuuri said looking into his eyes, and he looked sad. It made something in Victor ache. He hated Yuuri being sad. “I’ve had a really good time with you this summer.” </p><p>“We’ll still see each other on Monday,” Victor pointed out with a frown. They went to the same school in the same year, of course they would see each other. “It’s only four days. We can text and call.”</p><p>“You’re still going to talk to me when we come back?” Yuuri asked, voice small. Victor sighed, and tips his forehead forward to rest against Yuuri’s. That hurt in a completely different way. He and Yuuri hadn’t talked before this summer, but they didn’t really have any joined friends. The school wasn’t big, so Victor knew everyone in his year’s name, but it wasn't small enough for him to know everyone. It was different now. Yuuri was so important to him, and he knew him, and part of him knew that this was Yuuri’s mind playing tricks on him. </p><p>“Of course I will!” Victor protested softly, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s again. “Yuuri, do you think so little of me?”</p><p>Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as Victor pulled back, hands still on his thighs, and his cheeks flushed with that deep red blush that he was always so embarrassed by. Victor always found it incredibly cute. In fact, he found most things about Yuuri cute. </p><p>“N-no I just- We’ve never hung out at school before,” he stuttered, and Victor frowned. “I just- I’m scared okay?”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Victor pointed out, and Yuuri let out a slow breath, nodding slowly. “I don’t want this to end Yuuri. I don’t want this to be a summer thing.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Yuuri agreed, kissing him again and again, soft pecks that made Victor giggle. Yuuri smiled as he pulled back, and Victor felt like the battle had been won, at least for now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Victor you have to tell us everything about being away, I feel like it’s been a lifetime!” Mila sighed dramatically, placing her hand on her forehead as she draped herself over Chris, who huffed out an amused laughter. They were all in the school cafeteria, having come together finally. Chris, Mila and Georgi were Victor’s closest friends and his core group, with a few strays that came and went as it suited them, like Yura and Otabek. Victor had missed them, and he smiled fondly at their antics, resting his chin in his palm.</p><p>“You visited,” Victor said as Mila straightened. “It’s not like we didn’t see each other at all.”</p><p>“True, we still missed you though,” Georgi said. “We want to hear everything that happened.”</p><p>“Yes, like did you meet any cute boys?” Chris asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, and Victor felt his own cheeks heat. He hadn’t seen Yuuri in school yet, but it was only the first day, hopefully he would bump into him soon. His expression said it all though, and Chris grinned widely as Mila gasped. “So there is someone.”</p><p>“Yeees,” Victor said, drawing out the word as long as he could even as he felt his cheeks heat even more. “I met a very pretty boy.” He didn’t look at any of his friends. He knew they could all see right through him. </p><p>“Aw, did you fall in love?” Georgi asked, and Victor was about answer but just then he caught sight of Yuuri walking in, catching his eyes. Victor broke into a wide grin, and Yuuri’s cheeks colored as a small smile grazed his lips. He waived, and that was really all the permission Victor needed to shoot off the bench towards him. He skidded to a stop right in front of a wide eyed Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he brought him in for a kiss. Yuuri gasped, but pressed close, Victor smiling into the kiss. He had missed him so much.</p><p>“Hi Yuuri,” he breathed, his stomach filling with butterflies as Yuuri’s arms wrapped around his waist. </p><p>“Hi Victor,” Yuuri answered, and Victor squeezed him tighter for a second before he pulled back and smiled, getting a tentative one back. “How are you doing, being back?”</p><p>“So boring,” Victor sighed. “I’d much rather be back in the ticket box, or the beach Yuuri! I miss you in swim shorts on the beach! But I have something for you to reminisce,” Victor rambled, digging his hand into his bag, and pulled out a bag of Yuuri’s favorite candy. It was the one Yuuri had complained about the amusement park being the only one that sold in the area, and that he didn’t know how he would survive the rest of the year without. He reached it out to Yuuri who gasped, the tentativeness that had just been so evident disappearing as he accepted Victor’s gift. </p><p>“Where did you get this? Did you buy it at the park?” Yuuri asked, and Victor shook his head, silver ponytail swishing behind him. </p><p>“It’s a secret,” he admitted, and Yuuri groaned while Victor giggled. “Now you have to keep me so I can supply you with candy.” </p><p>“Yeah like I wouldn’t want you otherwise,” Yuuri chuckled, eyes turning warm. He leaned in to peck at Victor’s lips again, and oh how lovely it was. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>“No trouble,” Victor said with a grin. “You want to come sit? I want to introduce you.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yuuri said, his smile slipping from his face, he turned to the side, and Victor followed his gaze. “I’ve promised to sit with Phichit and Guang Hong. Another day?”</p><p>“Sure, you can all sit with us tomorrow if you'd like,” Victor agreed, biting his lower lip, feeling his heart rate pick up. “Maybe we could hang out after school? I heard there’s a good milkshake place that recently opened?”</p><p>Yuuri’s cheeks darkened again, and Victor was pretty sure his was too. He waited, his heart hammering so hard in his chest. They had hung out every day during the summer, but now he worried Yuuri would change his mind. Luckily, Yuuri nodded, another soft smile on his face. “Y-yeah,” he agreed, Victor’s gut flooding with warmth. “See you by the parking lot at four?”</p><p>“Four it is!” Victor agreed with a wide grin. “I’ll miss you till then.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too,” Yuuri said with a nod, and Victor leaned in for another kiss before they parted. Victor all but skipped back to the table, joy rushing through his veins. He sat back down, and was met with three pairs of wide eyes looking right at him. “What?” he asked. </p><p>“Who was that?” Mila asked, and Victor had a hard time keeping the smile away from his face as he fought the impulse to turn to look over to the table Yuuri had walked over to. </p><p>“Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor answered truthfully, and he saw Mila frown before squaring him with a look. </p><p>“We know who he is,” Chris said, and Victor looked over at him, seeing his other friend frown too. “How did you meet?”</p><p>“We worked together all summer,” Victor said as explanation. “I asked him out the second week after starting.” </p><p>“Are you together or something?” Georgi asked. They all sounded very perplexed, and Victor couldn’t really understand why. </p><p>“Yeah,” Victor said, shifting in place a little as he looked over them. “He’s my boyfriend. He’s the pretty boy I met.”<br/>
“Oh,” Mila said, and Victor really wasn’t grasping what was going on, why they were all acting so weird. </p><p>“What?” he asked, and for a moment none of them said anything. Victor kept looking at them, brows raised, daring them to say something more, to explain themselves. </p><p>“He’s not really the kind of person you usually hang out with,” Chris started, and Victor’s expression turned into a frown again. </p><p>“So? I really like him,” he said firmly, and Chris raised his hands in defense. </p><p>“Okay, I just- He’s so stoic and quiet?” Georgi said slowly. “I don’t know what you’d get out of it?”</p><p>“I think you’re all being unfair,” Victor answered. Yuuri was kind, and he didn’t act like Victor was the popular kid. Victor knew he was pretty, and everyone always treated him as such. Very few tried to discover if there was more. Yuuri was kind to Makka, and lent him books, and talked to him about it, and never dismissed Victor’s opinion. He felt much more like a person with Yuuri, allowed to like more things than parties and pep rallies, but didn’t treat him like less because of it. Victor hadn’t realized how much that meant until now. </p><p>“Okay, let just drop it,” Mila said, her voice having turned softer. “I’m happy you found someone Victor, I’m sorry we’re just a bit surprised.”</p><p>“Sure,” Victor said, looking away. Luckily the conversation moved away from Yuuri, and after a while Victor felt he could join in again, learning about all the gossip that had happened over the summer. His heart still felt heavy, and he longed for the day to be over so he could cuddle close to Yuuri again. </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>“Did you like it?” Victor asked, pushing his hair behind his ear as he leaned down to take another sip of milkshake from his straw. It was really good, and he hummed, Yuuri looking over at him with an amused expression, taking a sip from his own straw from their joined milkshake. </p><p>“I did, this was a great idea,” Yuuri said in a low voice, and Victor’s heart flipped. He would have to show how wrong his friends were, by the end of the semester they would all know how amazing Yuuri was. It wasn’t as if it would even be hard. Yuuri was the most lovely person in the world. Of course they would see that too.</p><p>“I missed you,” Victor admitted, and that blush was back on Yuuri’s cheeks, and Victor leaned forward to press his cold lips to the heated skin. Yuuri smiled, and Victor leaned in for another kiss, Yuuri turning his face to their lips locked instead. Victor laughed, and so did Yuuri. Victor was so happy here. He didn’t know why no one else saw it but him. </p><p>“I missed you too,” Yuuri said, lacing their fingers together under the table. “Thank you for wanting to be mine.”</p><p>“Oh Yuuri I’m the one that should say thank you,” Victor sighed, pressing in close. “Stay close to me okay?”</p><p>Yuuri looked at him with his deep brown eyes, determination filling them. He nodded, and kissed Victor again, and Victor knew they were going to be okay. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>